1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to novelty containers or baskets. Specifically the apparatus of the present invention provides an erectable novelty container comprising end members, side members and a bottom member handle which are compactly packagable and can be assembled and interlocked together without tools, separate fasteners, or adhesive to form a useful and decorative container for storage and display of numerous types of small articles.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Containers similar to the present invention are often fabricated from wood or cardboard. The wooden containers are generally assembled with nails or adhesive to form a rigid structure. These types of containers are typically strong and durable. However, since fasteners such as nails or adhesive are used to construct the container it cannot be easily disassembled or reassembled.
The prior art cardboard containers are typically fabricated using interleaved cardboard flaps to maintain the structural integrity of the container. In some instances an adhesive is used to further strengthen the container. However, this type of construction also prevents easy disassembly of the container. Tape may also be used to add structural integrity to the container or prevent its accidental disassembly. Once again, the use of tape can cause substantial damage to the container during any attempted disassembly thereof